Kim Namjoon x RYAN
by 218SummerHope
Summary: Namjoon menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku mencari sesuatu yang hilang, sayang."/Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin/T/Drabble Oneshoot/Romance. BL, AU, Fiction!


**Pair: Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Genre: Romance.**

 ** _BL, AU, Fiction!_**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas, pasalnya Namjoon masih setia terlelap di balik selimut tebalnya. Hal pertama yang selalu menghiasi pagi Seokjin. Seokjin bergegas menuju kamar mandi menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bathup yang berisi air hangat.

Selesai dengan acara mandi Seokjin meregangkan ototnya sebentar. Dia merasa masih sangat lelah setelah seharian kemarin membereskan barang-barang Namjoon yang berantakan.

Seokjin berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih setia bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Seokjin berjalan kearah dapur, hari ini Seokjin akan memasak masakan kesukaan Namjoon, meskipun lelah namun ini sudah menjadi kewajiban Seokjin setelah resmi menjadi istri seorang Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin masih sibuk dengan acara memasaknya di dapur, sampai dia perlahan mendengar suara seseorang berlari di tangga. Dia menebak siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Namjoon.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Joon, jangan berlari saat kau menuruni tangga" Seokjin memekik keras dari arah dapur

"Ya, Sayang"

Namjon terus mengitari sekeliling rumah dengan terburu-buru, memeriksa laci meja, kotak peralatan, bahkan Namjoon mencari sampai ke gudang. Namjoon tidak memperdulikan keadaan rumah yang sudah berantakan karena ulahnya.

Namjoon mencari benda kesayangannya yang hilang. Dia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri jika benda tersebut benar-benar hilang, pasalnya itu adalah hadiah pertama dari Seokjin untuk dirinya.

Namjoon membutuhkan benda itu, karena dia akan membuat sebuah kejutan untuk Seokjin di hari pernikahan mereka yang ke satu tahun, dan sampai hari ini dia belum juga menemukan benda yang berharga itu.

Benda itu menghilang, Namjoon seperti sudah putus pasrah jika nanti Seokjin akan menghukumnya dan menceramahinya sepanjang hari.

Seokjin menghentikan aktvitasnya sejenak. Dia kembali mendengar suara gaduh dan kali ini berasal dari arah ruang tengah. Seokjin bergegas mematikan kompor dan menuju ruang tengah, Seokjin terkejut melihat keadaan ruang tengah yang semula tertata rapi, kini kembali berantakan seperti baru saja terjadi gempa bumi hanya karena ulah Namjoon.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Seokjin kesal.

Namjoon justru tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Seokjin. Dia masih sibuk mengeluarkan isi dari kotak di hadapannya, membuat keadaan di sekitarnya menja

"Jawab aku Joon!" Lanjut Seokjin dengan nada menekan

Namjoon menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya duduk dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di artikan.

Namjoon menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku mencari sesuatu yang hilang, sayang."

Namjoon menjawab pasrah, dia tidak berani menatap Seokjin dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

"Apa yang hilang, Joon? Apakah sangat berharga?."

Namjoon mengangguk yakin, "Ya, itu pemberian darimu"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Dariku? Apa itu? Hmm.. maksudku yang mana?"

Namjoon beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan pelan menuju Seokjin yang berdiri di antara sofa di ruang tengah. Namjoon mengelus pipi Seokjin pelan.

"Apa kau akan berjanji tidak marah jika aku memberitahumu?"

"Tentu" Jawab Seokjin di iringi anggukan kecil dan berusaha meyakinkan Namjoon.

"Aku menghilangkan Ryan, kau ingatkan? Boneka Ryan yang selalu bersamaku. Pemberian darimu pertama kalinya dan sekarang aku menghilangkannya" Suara berat namjoon terdengar putus asa.

Seokjin berdehem pelan, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Namjoon. Bahkan Seokjin sudah memprediksikan Namjoon akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku masih melihatnya. Namun aku baru menyadarinya semalam, boneka Ryan yang biasa bersamaku tidak ada."

Seokjin yang sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan tawa, akhirnya tawanya meledak dan membuat wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Namjoon kebingungan, dia tidak mengerti dengan perlakuan istrinya itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sayang? Apa itu terlihat lucu?" Tanya Namjoon dengan wajah kebingungan.

Tawa seokjin mulai mereda, dia kembali mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjelaskan ke Namjoon kronologisnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan kepadamu kronologisnya" Seokjin memulai

Namjoon hanya memandang wajah Seokjin datar sambil menunggu penjelasan dari Seokjin.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku menemukannya di dekat tangga, aku rasa kau menjatuhkannya saat sedang memindahkan beberapa barangmu ke lantai atas dan kau tidak menyadarinya. Aku mengambilnya, kemudian aku mencucinya dan menyimpannya di ruang pakaian"

"Sayang, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Ujar Namjoon

"Kau tidak bertanya, sayang." Jawab seokjin santai sambil mengelus pipi Namjoon.

"Oh ya tuhan! Ku pikir aku akan menghilangkannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksimu jika benda itu benar-benar menghilang" ujar Namjoon mengela nafas lega.

"Aku akan tetap menghukummu. Hey, lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat?" Ujar Seokjin sambil menunjuk ke segala arah dan membuat Namjoon menyadari bahwa ruang tengah memang sudah sangat kacau karena ulahnya. Namjoon hanya menggaruk-garuk bagian kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Saat Namjoon berbalik arah, Seokjin melihat bagian siku Namjoon yang memar dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"YA! KIM NAMJOON! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan siku mu?" Tanya Seokjin sedikit berteriak dan mengintimidasi

Namjoon hanya tersenyum menujukan senyuman khasnya itu, meyakinkan Seokjin bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hanya luka kecil sayang, aku tidak sengaja menabrak sisi pintu gudang saat ingin keluar" Jawab Namjoon polos. Dia kembali meremehkan luka yang dia buat sendiri.

"Berhentilah melukai dirimu, Joon. Tidakkah kau mendengarkan ucapanku" Ujar Seokjin frustasi. Karena ini bukan kali petamanya Namjoon melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengobatimu, setelah itu kita akan membereskan ruangan ini bersama." Namjoon mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum menampakan senyuman khasnya itu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membantah saat Seokjin tengah khawatir dengan dirinya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan kotak obat. Duduklah dan jangan pergi kemana-mana" Seokjin mengecup pipi Namjoon sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi untuk megambil kotak obat.

Namjoon yang melihat tingkah istrinya itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelengkan kepala. Pasalnya Seokjin benar-benar terlihat manis dan mengemaskan. Namjoon merasa sangat ceroboh karena selalu membuat Seokjin khawatir.

.

.

.

.

※※ The END ※※

.

.


End file.
